Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Machine learning may involve systems that may be trained with data in order to learn from the data and make generalizations based on the data. A trained machine learning system may take inputs and predict outputs. In some examples, machine learning techniques may predict outputs by solving a classification or regression problem. Machine learning systems may be effective to classify data, make recommendations, and/or predict various outcomes based on training a learning algorithm with data.